


My Universe

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Enemies to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, Off Screen Death, Single Dad Matthew, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: In an unfortunate turn of events, Matthew becomes father to 3 children. He has raised them on his own for a few years before introducing them to the world. Follow along as Matthew navigates his children, his career, and his love life. Takes place around 2025.Rating will go up as more chapters are posted.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Matthew Tkachuk
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew woke to the sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. The room was warm as he laid there, just waiting for one of his children to barge in. 

Almost like clockwork, there was a soft knock on his door before it was opened. 

“Daddy?” A soft voice asked. Matthew turned his head towards the door and saw Cora standing there uncertainly. His wonderful oldest daughter was always respectful about waking him unlike his other two monsters. At seven, Cora was old enough to start having independence but after the death of her parents three years ago, she relied on him more than she should.

“Morning sweetie,” Matthew greeted, rolling onto his side patting the bed beside him. Cora smiled and ran into the room, jumping into his arms. 

“What’s got you up so early?” Matthew asked as he soothed her wild curls. Honestly, if Matthew hadn’t known for sure who her birth parents were, he would have thought she was his. 

“We get to see Grammy and Grampy!” Cora answered excitedly. Matthew was officially introducing his children to the world this weekend at the All Star competition. He’d been able to keep them out of the public eye for the last three years, but he was now at the point where Cora and Damon were old enough to enjoy the games and Iris, while still only three and half would enjoy herself as well. 

“And who else baby?” Matthew asked as he started to tickle the young girl. 

“U-unca Brady an-an-and Auntie T,” Cora giggled out. 

“Yup! And they are super excited to see you three terrors too!” Matthew said as he rolled onto his back, pulling Cora onto his chest. 

“It is going to be a little scary with all the reporters, but Grammy, Auntie T, and I will be with you guys the whole time,” Matthew explained. He had been stressed about bringing the kids, but his mom said she was more than happy to watch them and Brady promised he would help keep and eye on them at ice level with their father. 

“I know Daddy. We gots to stay with a grown up the whole time. Do I get to skate?” Cora asked hopefully as she sat up. 

“Yeah, you and Damon can skate with us,” Matthew replied. 

“Yay!” Cora all but screeched as she wiggled out of Matthew’s grip to get down. Matthew watched Cora run off as the other two started to stir. 

Matthew heaved himself out of bed to get his children fed, dressed, and ready to head off to the airport. His mom offered to fly ahead to help him with the traveling, but he declined. Their nanny, Ophelia, was going to help Matthew get the kids packed, but Matthew felt confident he could wrangle them through the airport himself. He knew it would be hard but Cora and Damon did a good job listening to his instructions in busy settings. 

—-

“Okay you two, I need you to hold hands the whole time,” Matthew said as he helped his older two out of the SUV Ophelia was dropping them off in. He helped them both put their backpacks on before unloading their luggage. Once he had his gear bag on top of the suitcase, he picked up Iris and took a steadying breath. 

“Are you sure you don’t need any help Matty?” Ophelia asked. 

“Nah we got this, but thank you! Enjoy your vacation,” Matthew said as he shut the last door. 

“Okay team, let’s get this show on the road,” Matthew said as he wheeled the suitcase beside himself. 

They went to the check in counter for first class flights where Matthew passed over all four passports. Once the suitcases were checked, Matthew led his children toward the security checkpoint. This was the moment Matthew had been dreading but he and Ophelia had dressed the children in easy to remove shoes, and kept their electronics all in Matthew’s backpack. They went to the express line, Matthew silently thanking his mother for having him get the express checkpoint clearance for himself and the kids. 

“Shoes off kiddos,” Matthew said as he loaded their backpacks onto the conveyor belt with their jackets and shoes. 

“Okay Cora, you first. Wait there for your brother,” Matthew said as he gestured for her to go through the metal detector. 

“Daddy wassat?” Iris asked from his arms as she kicked her feet. 

“It’s a scanner that’s gonna see what you’re hiding in your pockets,” Matthew answered as he tickled her stomach, earning him peels of happy laughter. Matthew watched his older two go through when the security officer told them each to go. 

“Can you walk to Cora like a big girl?” Matthew asked when he set Iris down. 

Iris nodded and ran straight through to Cora. 

“Excuse me. She needs to go through slowly,” this irritated security office demanded in the frustrating polite Canadian way. 

“Iris, baby, come here,” Matthew said. Iris ran back with a huge smile. “You’re doing so good, but the game is to wait until the nice officer tells you you can go to Cora and Damon.” 

Iris nodded seriously and walked to the scanner again. 

“Stand still baby girl,” Matthew reminded as Iris walked into the scanner. She gasped in shock at the sound and burst out crying. Matthew hurried towards her and gave the officer an irritated look as she told him to wait. As soon as he got through, he scooped Iris up and cuddled her close. 

“Can you get your shoes back on buddy?” Matthew asked Damon. Damon’s lip wobbled as he tried not to cry. Whenever Iris cried, he got equally as upset. 

“It’s okay buddy, the loud noise scared Iris. We’ll sit down soon so we can have snacks,” Matthew promised. Damon nodded as he slipped on his shoes with Cora. They put their backpacks back on and held hands like Matthew had taught them. Matthew slipped on his own shoes quickly, loading their electronics and Iris’s shoes into his backpack. He slung his backpack over his shoulder before leading his kids towards the first class lounge near their gate. 

Once at the lounge, Matthew led his family to a secluded corner where there were a few chairs clustered together. Matthew got the older two situated with snacks and their tablet before he turned his attention back to Iris. She wasn’t crying any longer but she definitely was crabby. From where he was still kneeling on the ground, he got Iris’s shoes back on and a snack in her hands. He sat down beside her, fully expecting her to climb into his lap. They had over an hour to kill before their flight. 

Matthew texted his mom that they were through security with minimal issues. She replied with her praise on his parenting and that she would see them soon. 

—-

Matthew was grateful for the first class set up on their flight. Cora and Damon were in the row behind himself and Iris, but once the flight took off Cora and Damon jumped into the seat together so Matthew could sit beside them with Iris on his lap as he continued to sooth her into a nap. The flight was only three hours or so but any rest he could convince Iris to get now, meant she would be less cranky once they got to the hotel. 

He had arranged a suite for them at the hotel, with his parents staying in the second bedroom. Brady would be with his teammates and Taryn would probably end up sharing with them eventually. 

The flight had been relatively uneventful, with the flight attendants being fully charmed by his kids, earning them extra snacks. 

Matthew and the kids deboarded the plane with the first group. He quickly called his mom to let them know which baggage terminal they would be at. After hanging up he held Iris on his right hip and Damon’s hand with his left. 

“Grammy! Grampy!” Matthew heard Damon and Cora cry. Damon tugged on his hand until they were close enough that Matthew felt comfortable letting go. The two oldest ran right into the arms of their grandparents, chattering excitedly about their adventure. Iris perked up at the noise as she reached happily towards her grandfather. 

“Hey bud, quite the day huh,” Keith said as he greeted his oldest son with a one armed hug. 

“I do not envy you guys going through this with us,” Matthew said as he stretched his back after pulling away. 

“I’m going to run to the bathroom really quick and grab our bags,” Matthew said. 

“Of course! Go, go we’ve got them,” his mom, Chantal, replied with a knowing smile. 

\---

Once the luggage was gathered, the family took a shuttle to their hotel. Normally they’d hire a car or rent, but Matthew was beyond exhausted and the hotel had offered this service when he booked their room.

The kids all stared out the window as they passed various landmarks, calling out things they recognized.

Matthew leaned his head against the headrest and closed his eyes for a moment as his parents’ managed the kids. Soon, Matthew felt a nudge against his knee. He cracked an eye open to see Damon smiling up at him.

“We’re here Daddy!” He said as he tried to climb onto Matthew’s lap.

“Let me stand up first buddy,” Matthew said as he shouldered his bag and scooped Damon up. His dad was still holding Iris who was starting to doze again while his mom held Cora’s hand.

“Let’s get checked in and take naps,” Matthew suggested as they deboarded the shuttle and grabbed their luggage.

“Wanna come with me or stay with Grammy and Grampy?” Matthew asked Damon who balked at the amount of people milling around the lobby.

“With you Daddy,” he whispered against Matthew’s neck. Matthew ran his free hand against Damon’s back trying to sooth the frightened five year old. Matthew walked up to the surprisingly empty front desk, giving his name for his suite, when a large man suddenly stepped up beside him to check in with the other employee. 

“Excuse me could you scoot over?” Matthew all but hissed and the stranger as he shifted Damon to his opposite hip. The man startled and turned to Matthew like he just realized he was there. Matthew felt his throat tighten when he realized it was Leon freaking Draisaitl standing next to him. 

“Daddy,” Damon whined as he tightened his arms around Matthew’s neck. 

“It’s okay buddy,” Matthew soothed Damon as he gave Draisaitl a look that said ‘try me’.

“Here you are Mr. Tkachuk. Please let us know if you need anything,” the front desk employee said as she handed over two sets of room key cards and his credit card. Matthew managed a nod in thanks as he returned to his family, not noticing Draisaitl watching him the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew had already arranged for his parents to watch the kids while he had his media obligations. Today was a majority of the interviews, with tomorrow being the skills day and the following being the All Star Team events. Matthew was already exhausted by the time he had woken up. 

He and the PR team had worked up some statements about the kids so he could control the narrative. He knew this was going to be the hardest part, but once it was out there, he wouldn’t have to worry about bringing them to games or going on family vacations, he could just be another dad in the NHL. 

Matthew was dressed in his suit when his mom came into their shared common area. 

“Oh you look so grown up Matty!” She cooed as she smoothed his lapels. “You’re going to do a great job today. It’s time for the world to know about your babies.”

“I know. I just worry about them being known now you know?” Matthew admitted. 

“I know sweetheart. Unfortunately there are those in the media that will criticize you for being young, single, and raising three children on your own,” Chantal replied. “But you best not listen to them. You are an excellent father to those three wonderful children.”

Matthew gave his mom a tired smile before he pulled away to get his shoes on. 

“They should be up anytime now. Call me if you need anything,” Matthew said as he checked his pockets for his phone and wallet. Chantal gave him a knowing smile before he left for the media day. 

—-

Matthew met with Megan from the PR team. She was going to be sticking with him throughout the day to field any over personal questions. 

After a few generic interviews, Matthew was finally asked the question he had been dreading. 

“Who are you here with this weekend?” A reporter asked. 

“I’m here with my three kids, my parents, and my sister Taryn. I guess you can count Brady too, he was invited as well,” Matthew replied confidently. There was a hush around him as the reporters tried to process what he had just said. 

“Look, I know this is a shock. I am the father to three beautiful children. I’m sure you remember the car accident that happened the night of game 5 three years ago where I left and did not return? Well my closest friends, Amy and Stew, lost their lives that night and I was marked down to take custody of their children should anything happen. Without any hesitation I adopted all three and have been raising them on my own since. We have a live-in nanny and my parents help whenever they are in town. My children are my life. They are now old enough to start enjoying themselves at All Stars weekends, so I decided to go public. I won't be answering any further questions and I ask you leave them alone where they are all under the age of eight,” Matthew stated. There were hushed whispers and pens scratching as the media pool wrote his every word. 

“Do you have any pictures you can show us?” A petite woman in the front asked. Matthew broke into a dimpled grin as he pulled out his phone to show them his lock screen. It was a picture of him crouched behind his children, arms wrapped around them. They all had huge smiles on their faces. 

“The oldest is Cora, the middle is Damon, and my baby is Iris,” Matthew said as he showed them the picture. The women all cooed at the picture, asking if he would be posting more soon. 

“Yeah, I plan to post some from this weekend. You’ll see them all running around on the ice tomorrow in Tkachuk jerseys,” Matthew replied. 

Shortly, the media broke up and the players started to mill around together. 

“I heard your statement. Proud of you man,” Auston Matthews greated, clapping a hand on Matthew’s shoulder. 

“Thanks man. I’m just hoping they leave the kids alone for a while,” Matthew replied, scrubbing a hand tiredly over his face. 

“We’re all here for you buddy,” Auston said giving his shoulder one more squeeze before letting go. Matthew gave Auston a tired smile. He observed thevrest of the room, nodding and smiling at his friends. As he looked around the room he felt eyes on him. Turning, Matthew saw Draisaitl staring at him. He frowned at the other man. Draisaitl turned towards McDavid who was whispering something to him, nodding towards Matthew. Matthew felt himself bristle, ready to confront them when a hand grabbed his elbow. 

“It’s not worth it Matty,” Brady whispered in his ear. Matthew felt himself sag in defeat as he nodded to Brady. 

“Let’s go find my nieces and nephew!” Brady said happily as he clapped his brother on the shoulder, guiding him out of the room. 

“Cora wants you to skate with her tomorrow,” Matthew mused, bumping his shoulder into Brady. 

“Of course she does! I am the best skater in the family,” Brady replied cockily. Matthew snorted, bumping in to him again, giving him a genuine grin. 

—-

“Will you be here when we wake up Daddy?” Damon asked as Matthew tucked his kids in. He promised the guys he’d go out with them tonight while his mom stayed with the kids. 

“Yeah buddy, I’ll be back well before then,” Matthew replied soothing his wild curls. He’d already seen speculations that the kids were actually biologically his. They did have an uncanny resemblance to him, especially the curls. 

“Story Daddy!” Iris demanded from her shared bed with Cora. Despite getting a suite, Matthew was bunking with Damon, while the girls shared a bed. He was so anxious about the whole weekend that it was easier this way for him. 

“One more, then lights out,” Matthew conceded. 

After the last story, which Iris valiantly tried to stay awake for, he turned off the lamp between the beds and snuck out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. 

“Try to have fun tonight Matty,” Chantal said as ahe patted his arm. 

“I know but I just hate leaving them now that the world knows about them,” Matthew replied. 

“We can’t protect them forever sweetie. And tomorrow they’ll be on the ice with the guys having a blast,” she replied. 

“I know it’s just some of the guys here are already talking about it. Like nothing bad that I’ve heard yet but still,” Matthew replied, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

“I know hunny. People will talk, they always do unfortunately. You keep doing what you’re doing. The only ones worth your time are my beautiful grandchildren,” Chantal replied with a knowing smile. 

“Thanks, Mom. Seriously, you guys have been amazing,” Matthew said, pulling his mother into a hug. 

“It’s been our pleasure sweetie. Now go have fun and try to keep your brother out of trouble!” Chantal said as she swatted him out of the room. Matthew smiled as he left to hit the hotel bar. 

—-

Matthew was standing in a cluster with Auston, Mitch Marner, and a few other guys. 

“Dude how do you have secret kids?!” Mitch asked loudly over the noise. 

“Mitchy come on, you’ll meet them tomorrow,” Auston tried to calm the other man down. 

“But secret kids Aus! Can I see pictures?” Mitch asked excitedly. 

“Yeah man, they’re pretty great,” Matthew said as he pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and opened a folder of kid pictures he sent to his family. 

“Dude,” Mitch started, staring dumbfounded at the phone. 

“What?” Matthew asked defensively. 

“You have the cutest fucking kids! Look at them Mats! They look just like you too! This is wild!” Mitch said excitedly as he flipped through the pictures. 

Matthew felt his shoulders relax as he watched the guys coo over the pictures. 

“If you hadn’t told the media you adopted them, I would have thought they were biologically yours man,” Matthew heard someone comment. He looked up and saw quite a large crowd gathered around Mitch to look at the pictures. Matthew smiled proudly as the guys commented on the pictures and laughed at the funny videos he had. 

“Okay that’s enough,” Matthew said happily as he reached for his phone. 

“You better send me snaps of them dude, your kids are awesome!” Mitch said as he passed the phone back. Matthew nodded with a smile. 

—-

Sometime after 1am, Matthew started to beg off doing more shots and tried to call it a night. After saying his goodbyes he left the bar with a smile. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a nearly hidden alcove in the wall. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Matthew heard from the man crowding his space. 

“What the fuck?” Matthew asked angrily as he pushed the man off of him. It was then that he noticed a very drunk Leon Draisaitl staring at him intently. 

“Tell you what?” Matthew hissed as he pushed Draisaitl again. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about das kinder?” Draisaitl mumbled, looking almost sad. 

“Why would I tell you? You’ve made it pretty clear over the years that you fucking hate me,” Matthew said angrily pushing his way completely past Draisaitl. Draisaitl grabbed his wrist, preventing Matthew from leaving. 

“Leon, you need to stop,” Matthew heard from behind them. He turned his head and saw McDavid walking over. 

“I’m sorry about him,” McDavid offered as he tugged on Draisaitl to let go. 

“Whatever. I don’t need you two and your judgement of my parenting. Leave me alone,” Matthew hissed as he stalked off. 

“For what it’s worth, it was brave of you to take them in,” Matthew heard McDavid say quietly. Matthew turned and gave him a sharp nod before making his way to the elevators and back to his room. 

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion of over McDavid’s comment. Brave. Huh Matthew hadn’t thought of it that way. 

Back at his room, Matthew took a quick shower, changing into some Flames sweatpants and a worn t-shirt from his rookie days. He slid into bed next to Damon, hoping that tomorrow would go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Drunk Leon pinning Matthew for like 30 seconds. 
> 
> I was going to wait a week to post this but I just couldn’t! Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first multi chapter fic! I have quite a few chapters written, so I will most likely be making weekly updates. Please let me know who/what you’d like to see!


End file.
